Nelson-class
The Nelson-class Cruiser, sometimes known as the 250 Meter Class, is the main cruiser class of the Federal Space Forces around the time of the increasing tensions that was rising between the Earth and the PLANTs. Later when the Earth Alliance was formed it became the main cruiser for the new Earth Alliance Combined Orbital Fleet, joining alongside it’s the large and powerful Atlas-class Battleship that where still serving in the Federal Space Force. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Nelson-class Cruisers where originally built by the Vulcan Yards for the Federal Space Forces, as a later replacement for the aging Atlas-class Battleships and later would be built by the new Apollo Shipyards; however the decision was made to keep the Atlas in service. Unlike the earlier battleship the Nelson was not equipped with any Linear Cannons; instead it would sport a cut-down weapons array of various lighter beam cannons supported by a heavy forward mounted torpedo bay. This brand new battlecruiser would also sport a small amount of Missile launchers backing up the torpedo launchers of the ship. The small and light CIWS Cannons have replaced the heavier anti-aircraft guns on the Atlas-class, though the CIWS do not have the coverage of the anti-aircraft guns. Rounding up the Nelson-class is a dedicated mobile armor hanger located a bit forward of the superstructure, that allows the battleship to carry four mobile armors easily. However like the Atlas the Nelson predates the invention of the linear catapults and has a simple magnetic launcher that launches it mobile armors sideways out of the hanger hatches. While the Nelson-class is not nearly as powerful as the ship it was supposed to replace, it is quite powerful in its own right against enemy ships. However as the Bloody Valentine War began it became quite apparent that the Nelson-class while being an equal counterpart to the ZAFT Laurasia-class Frigate, was no match against a dedicated mobile suit attack on the ship for its light CIWS guns amount could not fend off these new weapons of war. Even then these ships would remain in the Earth Alliance Orbital Fleets for the rest of the war, and would continue serving after the end of the war and into the Second War now refitted with Linear Catapults and now able to carry mobile suits into battle. Even then these battleships like their First War counterparts would not fare well against a dedicated mobile suit attack on it. Notable Ships and Crew ;*AFS Montgomery (Captain Augustus Koopland) :The Montgomery is the command ship of the thrown together Archangel Scouting Force deployed by 8th Fleet that was sent to find the Archangel and escort it back to the rest of the 8th Fleet. It would find the Archangel as it exited the debris belt, but it would not be able to make rendezvous with the other ship as the Le Creuset Team managed to jump the Taskforce destroying it entirely. Even then the Montgomery would manage to destroy the Laurasia-class Franklin in response which was attached temporarily to the Le Creuset Team. Variants *'Gotland-class' - A mobile suit carrier variant of the Nelson-class and replaces it forward missile tubes and missile launchers for a mobile suit hanger. *'York-class' - A Nelson-class that has given up its torpedo and missile launchers for a Lohengrin Positron Cannon. Refits *'Nelson-class (C.E.71 Refit)' - A late war variant and refit of the regular old Nelson-class Cruiser that rebuilds the hanger of the ship to be able to be carry mobile suits along with dedicated exterior catapults. It also sports a thin Anti-beam Coating on its armor to help prevent further losses in the continuing war. Notes & Trivia Notes: Decided that since the Nelson-class barely has any specs at all, I figured I built up my own spec sheet for the class. Category:Cruiser Category:Warships Category:Ship Profile Category:Angelic Dawn Ships